


Sonic Heroes but It's Full House

by ghostpizzaparty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Fluff and Crack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpizzaparty/pseuds/ghostpizzaparty
Summary: Dr. Eggman's evil schemes have gotten so intense that Sonic comes up with a plan, he invites all of his friends and some allies to all live together in one big house! What could go wrong? (Set one year later after Sonic Forces)*I do not own any characters
Kudos: 4





	Sonic Heroes but It's Full House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on AO3 so please be nice lol. I had this idea for a long time and I finally decided "Hey why not?"  
> This will be a LONG fanfic series so enjoy the ride! Excuse the spelling mistakes :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic has an idea that he thinks will solve everything

Everything’s gone up in flames. Station Square’s buildings have collapsed and is covering the city in debris and heartbreak. The view is a bleak grey and the sky is a bright red. Many are believing this to be the beginning of the end.

“I have to stop Dr. Eggman,” Sonic says to himself.

He is standing on a cliff and witnesses the destruction the evil doctor left behind.

“No matter what it takes.”

_2 weeks later…_

Back in Mystic Ruins, there lies a workshop that is owned by a two-tailed fox that needs his morning coffee, or so he thought.

“Please Sonic! Just one cup!” Tails begged, “I just need one cup of coffee since I didn’t sleep last night!”

Sonic stands there, blocking the coffee machine, “Well, you should have thought about that before staying up all night working on your doo-hickey.”

Tails shrugs, “Look, I know, okay? It’s just that I had a breakthrough last night and—”

Sonic cuts him off, “You said that last time. I’m officially cutting you off.”

Tails gives up, he knows that Sonic is just his stubborn older brother who won’t listen to him when it comes to _‘doing what’s best for him’_ but he can take care of himself. He’s proven it multiple times, by fighting Dr. Eggman by his side. But bed time’s a little different than hero work huh?

“Okay, I give up, I’m going to drink tea or something.”

Sonic jokingly declares victory and grabs a muffin from the pantry, “Hey, so what are you doing later?” He changes the subject.

Tails takes a moment to think while waiting for the tea kettle to heat up, “Hmm I don’t know. I’m thinking of visiting Knuckles on Angel Island if he’ll let me, and maybe go out for lunch. You want to come with me?”

Sonic takes a bite from his muffin, “Sure I’ll come with but, what about _after_ lunch?”

“Oh, I’m free.”

Sonic smirks, “Great! We’ll meet here later with the others!”

The tea kettle whistles and Tails picks it up and pours the hot water into his mug, “What do you mean? People are coming over?”

Sonic nods, “Yup! I’ve invited all of our friends over to talk!”

Tails grabs a green tea bag, “Wait all of our friends? What for?”

“I’m inviting everyone here and asking them to move in with us!”

Tails spills some water on the floor, “HUH? Everyone? Here? Sonic!”

Sonic stops chewing on his muffin nonchalantly and sees Tails’ shocked reaction.

“Sonic what are you up to?! How can we have people live here? It’s only big enough for 5 people!”

Sonic throws out his muffin in the trash. He stands there resting his hands against the counter and closes his eyes. Tails is confused, his eyes are wide open and he waits for an answer. Sonic takes a moment to collect himself and Tails hasn’t moved a muscle, he’s staring at him so intensely that he’s willing to learn how to mind read just to figure out what’s going in Sonic’s head. Tails never seems to know what he’s thinking. Sometimes that drives him nuts, Sonic can be so unpredictable and come up with wild plans that never seem to go well since he’s not much of a “planning guy”, yet he still finds a why to always surprise Tails at every turn. Another one of Sonic’s abilities.

Sonic finally answers, “Just trust me, okay?”

Tails’ expression softens, _there must be more to the story_ , Tails dips his tea bag in his water and nods, “I always do.”

Sonic beams, “Great! Let’s get going to Angel island and bother an Echidna we know!” He steps out of the kitchen and heads to his room. Tails stays behind and let’s his mind wander,

“What are you up to?”

_Later…_

Amy Rose is headed to Tails’ workshop in Mystic Ruins. She received Sonic’s letter a week ago and hasn’t stopped thinking about it since. It read:

_Hey Amy!_

_Come to Tails’ workshop next week on Friday,_

_It’s important!_

She was excited to get his letter thinking he wanted to spend quality time with her, but a part of her wondered if it was a little more serious than she thought. She’s not the only one who’s noticed that he’s been acting weird ever since Eggman destroyed Station Square. It was announced on the news that the government is going to rebuild the city but they don’t know how long it’ll take. Amy’s home in Station Square was also destroyed and it left her more than upset, she had so many belongings that held dear to her heart and the souvenirs she had along the way are long gone now. But that’s the least of her worries, she feels lucky nonetheless that she wasn’t in the city when it happened. She feels sad knowing that there are people hurt and were rushed to hospitals.

To distract herself, she pulls out her phone and sends Sonic a text, “I’m on my way! See you soon!” With a heart emoji.

When she arrives she sees the Chaotix van, a white luxury car and a light blue jeep. Amy is confused but when she tries to knock on the door, she sees that the door is open and that there is some chatter inside. She walks in the little house and is surprised to see her friends and people she knows in the small living room. There are some people sitting on the couch and chairs spread out but most are standing. In the centre of the living room is Sonic.

Tails closes the door behind her, “Looks like everyone’s here Sonic!”

Everybody looks at Tails, then looks right back at Sonic.

Amy stands in between Tails and Rouge, the two girls exchange acknowledging glances.

Sonic clears his throat, “Hi everybody! Glad you could all make it! I called you all here this evening for this important meeting.”

Amy scans the room, the people that are here in the meeting are Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray, Blaze, Silver, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Omega, Shadow, Rouge, Tails and herself. She is more curious by the second.

“As you guys know, Eggman nearly destroyed Station Square and just last year he nearly destroyed the whole planet. I don’t want us to make the same mistakes by having low expectations about him again. I thought he was going to go back to his path of useless schemes but I was wrong,” Sonic takes a low sigh, everyone has an empathetic expression, “That’s why I called all of you here, we all fight bad guys and we all sometimes fight Eggman together, but he’s proving himself to still be the worst ever. I have a plan.”

Everyone glances at each other, not knowing what to say. Rouge speaks up, “Is this going to be a mission?”

Sonic nervously laughs and scratches his head, “Not so much really.”

Knuckles asks, “Then what’s going on?”

Sonic answers back, “I think we should all live together. It’ll be our new HQ and it’ll be safer for all of us.”

Amy is shocked, out of any reason Sonic were to all invite them here, she never would have thought of something like this.

Vector laughs, “Are you yanking our tails?!” Charmy and Ray join in on the laughing spree.

The others are skeptical, confused and some don’t seem to be happy.

Knuckles yells, “Please tell me you’re not serious?”

Sonic seems offended, “Why wouldn’t I be? Guys look, this is a great idea! I have a place ready and after everything we all went through last year we can stop that by being together.”

Blaze stands up from the couch, “Sonic, I see where you’re coming from but some of us can’t do that. When I received your message I assumed we were going into battle. I have a kingdom to tend.”

“So do I.” Sally adds.

“Yeah! And I have a Master Emerald to protect!” Knuckles proclaims.

“And we have jobs too!” The Chaotix cry in unison.

Sonic scratches his head, “Hey I know not everyone can because there are special cases but for the people who _can_ , I’d like them to think about it.”

The room is quiet and one by one they all leave Tails’ house, after Sonic trying to convince some, only Amy, Knuckles and Tails stayed behind.

“Why does no one think it’s a good idea?” Sonic complains.

Amy was about to say something before Knuckles responds, “Sonic it’s _not_ a good idea. With everyone living together it’ll be just a big mess! I think having an HQ is smart but living together sounds like a nightmare.”

Tails chimes in, “Yeah! That could work!”

“No! That won’t work!” Sonic exclaims, “You guys had your Resistance HQ and it was too late when Eggman almost took over! If we all live together we’d be like firefighters!”

“I don’t want to be a fire fighter Sonic, I want to be the Guardian of the Master Emerald!” Knuckles shouts, “If we all live together there’d be chaos!”

“But why?! I don’t understand!”

“Some of us don’t get along Sonic did you think of that?!”

Sonic goes quiet, “Who are you talking about Knux?”

“I’m not talking about you,” Knuckles takes a breath, “I’m talking about Team Dark. I can’t stand them sometimes. That bat wants to steal all of the emeralds and Shadow and I are always fighting!”

“Okay, well, you guys can talk through it.” Sonic suggests.

“If we could talk through it I wouldn’t be annoyed of them! Sonic, I’m sorry but I’m out of here.” Knuckles shakes his head and goes out the door.

Tails awkwardly says, “It couldn’t have been that bad, right?” He looks at Amy.

Amy is speechless, she witnessed the whole thing and couldn’t even think of a way to defend him. Mostly because they’re right, it would be a bad idea. But Sonic’s heart was in the 5right place. After the meeting, she finally concluded that nobody has actually realized how bad Sonic’s guilt is affecting him. With every nervous laugh and head scratch, she knows how his wall is crumbling.

Tails’ ears perk up and he raises his fist, “Don’t worry Sonic, we’ll help you convince everyone that this is a great idea!”

“Whoa, you really mean it Tails?” Sonic asks optimistically.

“Yup! Amy and I are right here by your side!” Tails looks over at her proudly, “Right, Amy?”

Amy is torn seeing both Sonic and Tails counting on her to help with his plan, but she is struggling to find a way to say no. She sighs, “Count me in!” She says nervously,

Sonic smirks, “With the three of us working together there’s no way they’ll say no now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!  
> -Tails' workshop is also his house (It's a small 4 bedroom house and a huge garage)  
> -Other characters will have more screen time  
> -This fic is mostly crack but it will eventually have dark themes  
> 


End file.
